1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to sunshades and is particularly directed to sunshade attachments for folding chairs, chaise lounges, golf carts and the like.
2. Prior Art
Millions of people each day spend time sunbathing--relaxing in the back yard or at the beach, lounging at a campsite or on a cruise, driving a golf cart or wheel chair, etc. Unfortunately, people have recently started to become seriously concerned about getting too much sun, with the possibility of developing freckles, skin cancers or other problems. Consequently, people have begun to seek ways to limit their exposure to their sun, while still being able to enjoy the various sun activities. As a result, lounge chairs have been proposed which have sunshades provided as permanent parts of such chairs. Alternatively, sunshade attachments have been proposed heretofore which could be added to existing chair. However, the prior art sunshade attachments have been severely limited in utility and have been designed for use only with a given type of chair.
A search in the U.S. Patent Office has revealed the following patents:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. INVENTOR ISSUE DATE ______________________________________ 4,230,363 D. B. Borichevsky Oct. 28, 1980 4,300,798 D. E. Musgrove et al Nov. 17, 1981 4,639,036 J. O. Nichols Jan. 27, 1987 ______________________________________
The patent to Borichevsky discloses a lounge chair having a sunshade provided as a permanent part thereof. This is apparent from the fact that each of Borichevsky's claims recites the chair structure as a part of his invention. Furthermore, Borichevsky's clamps 26, which permit tilting adjustment of the sunshade, also serve to attach the sunshade to the chair. Consequently, if the clamps 26 are loosened to adjust the tilt of the sunshade, the sunshade is subject to undesired slippage at the same time and may even become separated from the chair. This disadvantage is overcome with the present invention. The patents to Musgrove and Nichols disclose sunshade structures which are clearly permanent parts of the chairs and are limited to use with this particular type of chair. Thus none of the prior art sunshade attachments have been entirely satisfactory.
These disadvantages of the prior art are overcome with the present invention and an improved sunshade attachment is provided which can be quickly and easily attached to substantially any existing lounge chair or the like and which can be adjusted simply and easily without effecting the attachment mechanism. Furthermore, the sunshade of the present is readily adaptable to either chairs or chaise lounges and is equally useful with golf carts, wheel chairs and the like. In addition, the sunshade attachment of the present invention also provides lateral protection against sunlight coming from the side and enables the user to provide himself with a measure of privacy, if desired.
The advantages of the present invention are preferably attained by providing an improved sunshade attachment comprising a first generally U-shaped member releasably securable to a pair of clamps for attaching the sunshade to a desired structure, a second generally U-shaped canopy supporting member releasably attachable to said first U-shaped member, a pair of side arms interposable between said first and second U-shaped members, a canopy for covering said members and providing shade to an area beneath said canopy and a pair of coil-type screens mountable on either side of said sunshade and extensible to provide lateral protection and privacy.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved sunshade attachment.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved sunshade attachment which is readily adaptable to a variety of supporting structures.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide an improved sunshade attachment which is quickly and easily adaptable to either chairs or chaise lounges and the like.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a sunshade attachment which provides protection against both overhead and lateral sunlight.
A specific object of the present invention is to provide an improved sunshade attachment comprising a first generally U-shaped member releasably securable to a pair of clamps for attaching the sunshade to a desired structure, a second generally U-shaped canopy supporting member releasably attachable to said first U-shaped member, a pair of side arms interposable between said first and second U-shaped members, a canopy for covering said members and providing shade to an area beneath said canopy, and a pair of coil-type screens mountable on either side of said sunshade and extensible to provide lateral protection and privacy.
These and other objects and features of the present invention will be apparent from the following detailed description, taken with reference to the figures of the accompanying drawings.